Naruto's Resolve and Shion's Heart
by Team Skull
Summary: This story takes place one month after Naruto defeated Moryou. This story is partially dedicated to the conclusion of the Inuyasha manga, meaning that I will be mixing some Inuyasha characters along with this story. NarutoxShion lemon


Naruto's Resolve and Shion's heart

**Naruto's Resolve and Shion's heart**

**This story takes place one month after Naruto defeated Moryou. This story is partially dedicated to the conclusion of the Inuyasha manga, meaning that I will be mixing some Inuyasha characters along with this story. **

Naruto goes to his room after completing another mission and falls asleep. Then Naruto finds himself in another dimension. "Where am I," Naruto asks himself.

Naruto hears a voice saying, "You are in my psychic realm."

"Show yourself," says Naruto.

A beautiful girl with long blond hair and bright purple eyes appears, and Naruto stares at her and smiles.

"Long time no see Shion," says Naruto.

Shion smiles brightly at Naruto and says, "I want to see you one last time."

Naruto gives Shion a worried look and says, "What are you talking about Shion? Is everything ok?"

Shion smiles and disspears. Then Naruto wakes up in a rowdy fashion. "Was it all a dream?" Naruto asks himself. Then Kakashi appears on Naruto's window and says "Tsunade has called for you, go to the Hokage's room as soon as possible."

Naruto stares blankly at Kakashi and says, "Understood."

Naruto walks quietly to the Hokage's room and awaits his orders. Tsunade has a serious expression on her face while she looks at Naruto.

"Is something wrong Granny Tsunade?" Asks Naruto

"Yes, I have an urgent mission that only you can accomplish," replies Tsunade.

"What is my mission?" Asks Naruto.

"We have received a report from the Demon Village that the High Priestess Shion has been kidnapped by a demon named Naraku and he demands to fight the person who defeated Moryou," replies Tsunade.

Naruto's face becomes very serious.

"Wow, I have never seen Naruto look so serious before," thinks Tsunade.

"Granny, where is this Naraku demon?" asks Naruto.

Tsunade sighs and says, " Go to the place where you battled Moryou and Naraku will be waiting for you there."

Naruto runs quickly out of Tsunade's office and packs all of his materials. Meanwhile, Tsunade sighs and says, "Naruto is as rash as always, he forgot to get a map to the Sealed Shrine, I hope his rash decisions won't be a burden on the mission.

Naruto finishes packing his bags and walks toward the Konoha Gate. Naruto then has a clueless expression on his face. "Wow, I have no idea where the Sealed Shrine is located, I guess I should ask Granny Tsunade for a map."

Naruto barges into Tsunade's office and says, "May I have a map to go to the Sealed Shrine?"

Tsunade punches Naruto and says, "You idiot! You should never leave my office without making sure that you have everything you need to begin your mission! I understand that you want to fight Naraku, but you must exercise wisdom otherwise you will loose any battle you fight."

"You are wrong, I am not doing this because I want to fight the Naraku dude, I am doing this because I want to save Shion. I am going to fight to protect her, and the Third Hokage once said that when a shinobi has something to protect, his power grows exponentially," replies Naruto frantically.

Tsunade's face turns into a smile and she says, "You have the right attitude Naruto, but try not to let your feelings get the better of you."

Naruto bows and says, "Don't worry, I vow to defeat Naraku and save Priestess Shion."

Naruto leaves Tsunade's office, then Shizune walks in and says, "It looks like Naruto has feelings for Priestess Shion."

Tsunade giggles and says, "Kakashi told me that Shion asked Naruto to bear her children."

Shizune's jaw drops in amazement. "What did Naruto say?" asks Shizune.

Tsunade stares at Shizune and says, "Naruto said yes, but I he didn't understand what she ment, why are you so interested about it Shizune?"

Shizune looks away and says, "I don't want Naruto to make any rash decisions."

Tsunade pokes Shizune's forehead lightly and says, "Just believe in him Shizune, and by the way, he is way to young for you."

Shizune sighs and says, "I know."

**The scene shifts to Naraku's castle.**

The beautiful priestess with long white hair and purple eyes is sits in a corner, locked in a jail cell. Then a man with long black hair and purple like armor appears in front of the priestess' cell and says, "Well Shion, are you going to lend me your power in order to awaken the sacred Shikkon Jewel of four souls?"

Shion blinks and says, "No way Naraku! You will use the jewel for your own selfish purposes, and I won't give you the opportunity to do that."

Naraku laughs maliciously and says, "Perhaps you will change your mind when you see your beloved ninja friend in a world of pain and suffering. You see, I am using you as bait to lure him here so I can make him suffer and so you will be forced to lend me your power."

Shion looks at Naraku and giggles. Then she says, "You don't stand a chance against Naruto, he was able to save me from the demon Moryou and he will save me from you!"

"We will see about that," replies Naraku in an angry voice. Naraku walks away.

**Meanwhile, Naruto arrives at the remnants of the Sealed Shrine **

"This is the place where Shion and I defeated Moryou, but there is nothing left of this place. Why did Naraku tell me to come here," thinks Naruto.

Naruto surveys the area and sees an underground entrance.

Naruto smiles and thinks, "This must be the place where Naraku has taken Shion, it's time to kick some butt."

Naruto jumps happily inside the hole and falls in a dark underground cave.

"What is this place?" Thinks Naruto

Suddenly, Naruto hears a voice saying, "You are trespassing in my territory, therefore you must die."

"Show yourself!" Yells Naruto frantically.

"Wind Scar!" Yells the voice.

Then a flash of light appears and hits Naruto.

"That's a powerful attack, it looks like my enemy is powerful," thinks Naruto.

"Now it's my turn to attack, Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu," says Naruto.

Suddenly, thousands of Narutos appear.

"Well well, it looks like things are going to get interesting," says the voice.

The cave become illuminated with a bright light and Naruto's opponent reveals himself. The opponent is a half demon with long white hair with dog ears and a large sword. Naruto stares blankly at the half demon and says, "What! It's a dog!"

The have demon grins and says, "I am not a dog! I am a half demon and my name is Inuyasha!"

"I don't care, just tell me where Priestess Shion is!" Yells Naruto.

Inuyasha gives Naruto a clueless look and says, "Who is Shion? Is she your girlfriend"

Naruto's face turns bright red. He pauses for a moment and says, "Don't play games with me, tell me where she is."

Inuyasha gives Naruto another blank look and says, "I swear, I don't know anyone named Shion. However, you invaded my territory and I must kill you."

Inuyasha swings his mighty sword and launches a powerful Wind Scar to destroy Naruto's shadow clones. Then Inyasha charges at Naruto with his sword. Naruto charges toward Inuyasha and charges his Rasengan. Suddenly, a beautiful woman with long black hair appears, wearing a school girl outfit, and says "Inuyasha, sit!"

Inuyasha falls to the ground and Naruto stops his attack. Inuyasha looks at the women and asks, "What was that for Kagome?"

Kagome sighs and says, "He doesn't seem to be a bad guy, you shouldn't jump to conclusions."

Kagome looks at Naruto and says, "Sorry about that, Inuyasha can be rude sometimes. So, what's your name?"

Naruto bows and says, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I came here to look for the High Priestess Shion."

Kagome giggles slightly and asks, "Is this Shion person someone you love?"

Naruto's face turns red and he looks away. Inuyasha gets up and says, "I asked him the same thing."

"Well anyways, I was told that a demon named Naraku was hiding here along with the Priestess and I am here to slay Naraku and free Shion," says Naruto.

Suddenly, Inuyasha and Kagome have a serious expression on their faces.

"Are you saying that Naraku is still alive," asks Inuyasha.

Naruto nods and asks, "Do you know where I can find him?"

"No, I don't. However, I can find him because I can distinguish his scent from all the rest of the demons," replies Inuyasha.

"I have a bad feeling that Naraku intends to use Shion's spiritual power to revive the power of the Sacred Jewel," says Kagome.

Naruto gives Kagome a clueless look and asks, "What is the Sacred Jewel?"

"The Sacred Jewel is a powerful jewel which can enhance the power of any demon. It can also make any wish come true at a costly price," replies Kagome.

"What is the drawback of using the jewel?" Asks Naruto.

Kagome gives Naruto a serious look and says, "The Sacred Jewel brings nothing but unhappiness to the people who possess it. Inuyasha and I have originally destroyed the Sacred Jewel, along with Naraku, but now it seems like Naraku found a way to come back to life and now he plans to resurrect the power of the Sacred Jewel."

"We have to stop him no matter what," says Naruto.

"We will help you in your quest," replies Inuyasha.

Naruto bows to Inuyasha and says, "Thank you very much."

Inuyasha looks away and says, "There is no need to be formal, you are wimpier than I thought."

Naruto grins and says, "I was just trying to be nice."

"Inuyasha sit!" says Kagome angrily.

Inuyasha falls down again and asks, "What did I do this time?"

Naruto walks toward Inuyasha and says, "It serves you right, doggy boy."

Kagome walks toward Naruto and slaps him hard.

"What was that for Kagome?" Asks Naruto.

"You two need to grow up! Instead of fighting each other, we would be better off looking for Naraku together," replies Kagome.

"Sorry," says Naruto and Inuyasha.

**Naruto, Inuyasha, and Kagome exit from the cave and prepare to look for Naraku. **

"Can you feel his scent Inuyasha?" Asks Naruto.

Inuyasha nods and says, "He is not to far from here."

"Let's go and rescue Shion," says Kagome.

"Follow me," replies Inuyasha.

Inuyasha leads Kagome and Naruto to a large dark castle. Kagome looks at the castle and says, "This is defiantly Naraku's castle."

Naruto rushes to the castle and enters the gate. "Wait! Don't go without us!" Yells Kagome.

"Wow, Naruto is more stubborn than I thought," says Inuyasha.

Kagome glares at Inuyasha and says, "It kinda reminds me of someone else I know."

Inuyasha carries Kagome and enters Naraku's castle.

Meanwhile, Naruto wanders around the castle to search for Naraku. Then Naraku appears out of nowhere and says, "I have been waiting for you Naruto."

"Are you Naraku?" Asks Naruto.

Naruto chuckles and says, "You are sharp, meet me in the top floor of my castle so we can begin our fight."

"I will go there and defeat you once and for all," replies Naruto.

Naruto rushes quickly to the top floor of the castle and sees Shion locked in a jail.

"Shion, are you ok?" Asks Naruto.

Shion smiles brightly at Naruto and says,"I am fine, just defeat Naraku and get me out of here."

"You are as bossy as ever," replies Naruto.

Naraku appears and says, "What a touching reunion."

"Let's begin out battle Naraku," says Naruto.

Naruto throws a kunai at Naraku, but Naraku blocks it with one of the tentacles on his armor. Naraku fills the room with a poisonous gas.

"Let's see how long you last against my miasma," thinks Naraku.

Naruto holds his breath and thinks, "I must find a way to defeat Naraku before I am unable to hold my breath."

Naruto uses Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu to duplicate himself and all the clones charge towards Naraku. "Your efforts are futile," says Naraku. Naraku launches a blue beam of light to destroy all of Naruto's clones. Then the real Naruto jumps and attacks Naraku with a powerful Rasengan. Naraku gets hit by the Rasengan, and then he releases poisonous gasses once again. Naruto accidentally inhales the poisonous gas.

"Now that you inhaled my miasma, you will die within an hour, unless you kill me," says Naraku.

Shion has a terrified look on her face and thinks, "Naruto, please win."

Naraku shoots a blue beam of light at Naruto and Naruto gets hit by the beam.

"Get up Naruto!" Yells Shion.

Naruto slowly gets up and says, "I am not giving up no matter what!"

"Please don't die Naruto, I need you by my side," thinks Shion.

Suddenly, a purple jewel appears next to Shion.

"It looks like the Shikkon Jewel has finally manifested due to Shion's desire," thinks Naraku.

Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu to create a clone of himself and then he stands next to his clone and uses Odama Rasengan. The Rasengan starts to turn purple and Naraku begins to tremble.

"It seems like Naruto's Rasengan is being amplified by the Sacred Jewel, it's as if the Sacred Jewel doesn't want me to possess its power," thinks Naraku.

"You are finished Naraku!" Yells Naruto

Naruto's Odama Rasengan makes contact with Naraku and destroys his entire body. Then Shion's jail cell opens. Naruto smiles brightly at Shion and says, "I told you that I would save you." Suddenly, the purple jewel turns black and Shion's eyes turn red. Naruto looks blankly at Shion and asks, "Shion, are you ok?"

Shion looks at Naruto and shoots a purple beam of light at him. Naruto narrowly dodges the beam of light and asks, "Why are you doing this Shion?"

Kagome and Inuyasha arrive at the scene and see a possessed look on Shion's face.

"Naruto, Shion is possessed by the Sacred Jewel," yells Kagome.

Naruto listens to Kagome's words and looks at Shion. "Shion, you must fight the darkness, don't let it control you!" Yells Naruto.

Shion shoots another purple beam of light at Naruto and Naruto dodges it once again.

"Shion, don't give up! You have changed your fate before and you can do it again!" Yells Naruto.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha and sighs. "This kid is totally dense," says Kagome.

Inuyasha nods and says, "I know."

Kagome looks at Naruto and says, "The reason why the Sacred Jewel possessed Shion is because she made a wish for you to live, Shion wants to be with you and the only way you can bring the real Shion back is by revealing your feelings for her."

Naruto's face turns red and he gets hit by one of Shion's purple beams of light.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Asks Inuyasha.

Naruto slowly gets up and says, "I am fine." Naruto looks at Kagome and asks, "What makes you think that I have romantic feelings for Shion?"

"You idiot, now is not the time to be stubborn, just do as I say!" Yells Kagome.

"Understood," replies Naruto.

"Sometimes I wish that I could give Naruto a sit command so he can come to his senses," thinks Kagome.

Shion shoots another purple blast and Naruto dodges it; then he gets in front of Shion and embraces her. Shion tries to break free from Naruto's grasp.

"Shion, I won't let the darkness take you away from me because you are the person who I love the most," says Naruto.

Shion continues to struggle in Naruto's arms.

"This isn't working, I guess I have no choice but to stick with plan B," thinks Naruto.

Naruto leans toward Shion and kisses her lips. Shion's eyes return back to normal and she feels Naruto's kiss. Shion closes her eyes and returns Naruto's kiss.

"Awwwww, they make a cute couple, don't they?" Asks Kagome.

"Well, at least Naraku is dead, now we must destroy the Jewel," replies Inuyasha.

The Sacred Jewel suddenly breaks. Naruto breaks his kiss with Shion and stares at the shattered jewel.

"It looks like the power of our love was able to conquer the wicked power of the Sacred Jewel," says Shion.

Naruto nods and says, "Let's get out of her Shion."

**Naruto and Shion exit from Naraku's castle along with Kagome and Inuyasha.**

Naruto bows to Kagome and says, "Thanks for all the help."

Inuyasha grins at Naruto and asks, "Aren't you forgetting to thank someone else?"

Naruto looks at Inuyasha and says, "No way, I don't remember you doing much Doggy Boy."

"Do you want to fight," asks Inuyasha angrily.

"Bring it on, there is no way I am going to loose to a Doggy Boy," replies Naruto.

"Inuyasha sit," says Kagome calmly.

Inuyasha falls to the ground once again. Shion looks at Kagome and Inuyasha and says, "Thanks again for the help, I hope we meet again."

**After exchanging their goodbyes to Inuyasha and Kagome, Naruto and Shion go on a date to a ramen shop located in the Demon Country.**

"It has been a while since I ate ramen," said Naruto.

Shion smiles and says, "Same here, ramen is my favorite food."

The ramen arrives and both Naruto and Shion slurp the ramen graciously.

After dinner, Naruto and Shion decide to go for a walk around the Demon Country.

"The Demon Country is sure pretty at night," says Shion.

"That's true, but its beauty is nothing compared to yours," replies Naruto.

Shion blushes and kisses Naruto passionately. Naruto returns the passionate kiss and asks, "When am I going to help you pass your power to the next generation?"

Shion giggles and says, "We could do it in my bedroom right now."

Naruto's face turns bright red and he says, "Did you say we are going to do it?"

Shion giggles more and says, "That's what I was implying the whole time, so what do you say?"

Naruto's face turns completely red and asks, "Are you sure we are ready to do it?"

Shion blushes and says, "Yes, I will be with you no matter what, and I would like to marry you."

"I thought that priestesses can't get married," says Naruto.

Shion pokes Naruto's forehead and says, "I am not an average priestess you know, my mother was also a priestess and she got married. Look, we can use a condom if it makes you feel better."

"No way, condoms are for cowards," replies Naruto.

Naruto picks up Shion in a bridal style and says, "Take me to your room."

Shion leads Naruto to her bedroom and asks "Would you like to do the honors?"

Naruto nods and gets behind Shion. Naruto kisses Shion's neck and starts to pull down her pants. Shion moans as Naruto kisses her neck and he starts to rub her pussy. Naruto starts to lick Shion's neck and takes of her jacket. Shion continues to moan in pleasure.

"You are not finished yet Naruto," says Shion.

"I know," replies Naruto.

Naruto rips off Shion's shirt and says, "Now it's your turn to strip me naked."

Shion licks her lips and says, "I have been waiting for this."

Shion licks Naruto's neck and unzips his jacket. Then she kisses Naruto's body and removes his jacket. Naruto moans as Shion kisses his body. Then Shion pulls down Naruto's pants and sees his erection.

Shion giggles and says, "It looks like I am turning you on, would you like do the honors of making me cum?"

Naruto nods and starts to lick Shion's pussy, earning pleasurable moans from her.

"Is that the best you can do Naruto? If so, it will be a while before I cum," says Shion.

Naruto grabs Shion's legs and licks her pussy faster. Shion moans louder and says, "Keep going Naruto."

Naruto continues to lick Shion's pussy at a fast pace and she finally cums. Shion takes a deep breath and says, "That feels good, now it's time to take care of your horny dick."

Shion places Naruto's dick between her boobs and jiggles her boobs, earning a loud moan from Naruto.

"Shion, at this rate I am going to cum," says Naruto.

"Wow Naruto, you are softer than I thought," replies Shion.

Shion holds her breasts still (with Naruto's dick between them) and starts to lick the top of Naruto's dick, earning a pleasurable moan from him. Then Shion begins to jiggle her boobs while licking the top of Naruto's dick and Naruto cums all over her breasts.

Shion giggles and says,"Wow, you let a lot of it out, but your dick is still hard. I think it's time for you to stick it in me."

Naruto inserts his horny dick in Shion's tight pussy and starts moving his body. Shion holds Naruto tightly and moans in pleasure.

"Don't stop Naruto," says Shion.

Naruto continues to thrust his dick in Shion and move his body; he cums inside Shion's pussy, sending chills all over her body.

Shion breathes slowly and says, "That felt good."

Naruto removes his dick from Shion's pussy and Shion looks at his dick and gasps.

"I can't believe that your dick is still hard after all that," says Shion.

Naruto giggles and says, "I guess that being around you always turns me on, and can you please do something about my hard dick?"

Shion grabs Naruto's dick and begins to stroke it, then she begins to lick the top of Naruto's dick. Naruto slightly moans and says, "You can do better than that Shion."

Shion smiles and says, "You are right."

Shion puts Naruto's dick in her mouth and moves her head up and down. Naruto moans and cums inside Shion's mouth. Shion swallows Naruto's cum and remover his dick from her mouth.

"Was that enough to satisfy your sexual desires?" Asks Shion.

"It felt good, but my dick is still hard," replies Naruto.

"Try sticking it in me again and this time don't hold back," says Shion.

Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu to create three clones of himself. Two of the clones insert their hard dicks in Shion's mouth and the real Naruto thrusts his dick in Shion's pussy. The third clone licks Shion's breasts and nibbles on them. Shion moans while sucking on the two clones' dicks. Both of the clones cum inside Shion's mouth, however, Shion couldn't swallow all the cum and it leaked from her mouth. Meanwhile, the third Naruto clone cums on Shion's breasts and the real Naruto cums in Shion's pussy. Shion becomes drenched in cum and all the clones disspear.

"That's enough for one night," says Naruto.

Naruto lays beside Shion and falls asleep.

"This was the best night of my life," thinks Shion.

On the following morning, Naruto wakes up and goes for a walk around the Demon Country, then he sees a monk with black hair wearing a black kimono. The monk waves at Naruto and says, "Good morning Naruto, how are you doing?"

"I am doing great, how about you Miroku?" Asks Naruto

"I am doing marvelous," replies Miroku.

"So, did you help Shion spread her power to the next generation," asks Miroku in a silent voice.

Naruto nods and says, "It was an awesome night and it is one that Shion and I will always remember."

Miroku smiles and says, "I am proud of you Naruto. Master Jiraiya has raised you well."

Naruto walks back to Shion's castle and Shion comes out of the castle and glomps him.

"Naruto, we must go back to my room," says Shion.

"Why?" Asks Naruto.

"There is something I need to show you," replies Shion.

Shion leads Naruto to her room and she locks the door. Shion starts to kiss Naruto's lips passionately and another Shion appears behind Naruto and embraces him. Naruto breaks the kiss and asks, "Why are there two Shions?"

Shion smiles at Naruto and says, "It is a new jutsu that I developed, it is similar to your shadow clone jutsu but there are two differences between our jutsus. The first difference is that my clones only disappear when I command them to and the second difference is that all my clones, including the real me, feel the same things that I do. For instance, if you have sex with one of the clones, all of us would feel the pleasure."

"That's awesome Shion," replies Naruto.

Suddenly, a third Shion appears and starts to tickle Naruto. Naruto giggles and asks, "What did you want to show me?"

Shion gives Naruto a naughty smile and says, "Well, there are three horny Shions in this room, are you going to do something about it?"

Naruto nods and the three Shions quickly remove his clothes.

"You can go ahead and lie down on the bed," says Shion.

Naruto gets on the bed and lies down. Then one of the Shions sits on Naruto's mouth with her pussy in front of his mouth. Naruto starts to lick Shion's pussy and Shion starts to moan. Then the second Shion starts to suck Naruto's dick slowly. Naruto moans and continues to lick the first Shion's pussy. Meanwhile, the third Shion starts to feel the pleasure that Naruto is giving to the other two Shions and she moans along with them. Naruto cums into the second Shion's mouth and the first Shion cums inside his mouth. Naruto swallows the first Shion's cum and the second Shion places Naruto's hard dick between her boobs. Then the third Shion cums on Naruto's body. The second Shion starts to jiggle her boobs, with Naruto's dick between them, and Naruto moans in pleasure.

"Keep licking," says the first Shion.

Naruto licks the first Shion's pussy at a fast pace and she moans loudly. Then Naruto cums all over the second Shion's breasts and first along with the third Shion drench Naruto with their cum.

The first Shion laughs and says, "Ok, I think we have done enough."

Suddenly the second and third Shion disappear and the first Shion gets off Naruto.

"I had a feeling that you were the real Shion," says Naruto.

Shion smiles brightly and asks, "What gave it away?"

"Well, you always seem to enjoy it when I give you pleasure and also when you said "keep licking," replies Naruto.

"Well, I just wanted to pay you back for cuming all over me last night, and now let's finish this with a one on one sexual intercourse," says Shion.

"Naruto nods and says, "It's your turn to be on top."

Shion gets on top of Naruto and inserts his dick into her pussy. Shion moves her body with Naruto's dick inside it and both Naruto and Shion moan in pleasure. Shion continues to move her body up and down, then Naruto and Shion cum at the same time. Both of their cums start to mix and Naruto starts to rub her boobs. Shion moans and says, "That feels good Naruto. Naruto licks Shion's boobs and nibbles on them.

"Shion, let's live together forever," says Naruto.

"I will be beside you until the day I die," replies Shion.

Naruto and Shion continue to have sex the entire day.

**Ten years later, Inuyasha and Kagome visit the Demon Country and see two kids running on a playground. One of the children resembles Naruto and the other resembles Shion. Inuyasha and Kagome watch in amazement.**

"Wow, it looks like Naruto and Shion have raised some healthy children," says Kagome.

"I think it's about time we did the same Kagome," replies Inuyasha.

Suddenly, the two kids look at Inuyasha and say, "Doggy!!"

The two kids start to run toward Inuyasha.

"Oh no, this is the same thing that happened when I met Miroku and Sango's children," says Inuyasha.

Inuyasha runs away from the children and the children continue to chase him.

Kagome sighs and says, "I guess he will never learn."


End file.
